


behind carnal desires

by zieiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz
Summary: The world revolved on Volleyball for the both of them, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu, day after dayeverything they did was practice and polish the talent that's need to be improved, drills after drills and regimes made specifically for them as they prepared for the upcoming game against Argentina, but there's also something else that have been keeping them busy aside from Volley practice."I'm horny.. wanna fuck?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 71





	behind carnal desires

**Author's Note:**

> another repost >.< very short   
> but anyway enjoy my sakuatsu offering

"I'm horny.. wanna fuck?" Sakusa whispered behind atsumu, as he pressed his appendage against atsumu's ass leaving atsumu flustered as he looked around the gym if other people were watching them, and he sighed seeing hinata busy talking loudly in the phone with a certain man named kenma, he nervously looked back at Sakusa, and was met by his burning lust filled eyes, he couldn't help but bite his lips when Sakusa pushed into his ass for a few times, making him whimper silently.

"W-wait.. O-omi-omi.. shoyo's here..." he protested as he moved his hand to grip on Sakusa's hand that's placed firmly against his waist, tugging sakusa away and looking around, relieved to know that shoyo's the only person inside right now, before glaring at Sakusa and dragging him off to the lockers where he knew was safer. And as soon as they arrived, sakusa pinned him on the door and locked it from the inside, dipping his tongue into atsumu's soft ones

Eyes widening from the sudden movement but slowly melting into Sakusa'sa touch, he wrapped his arms around sakusa's shoulders for support as he writhe against his touch, with sakusa teasingly palming his dick against his shorts, all he could do was moan and grind against him.

"Fuck.. you're so hot, babe. Can I fuck you raw?" Sakusa lowly said.. his words painted with lust and need.. that pure carnal desire the both of them has been longing for, without much hesitation, atsumu nodded and pulled his shorts down along with his briefs, clinging one of his leg onto sakusa's waist which sakusa gladly held onto, moving his hand up and down.. making it go dangerously low into his inner thigh he sucked at atsumu's neck leaving some red marks that's sure to stay for a few days as he smiled against atsumu's luscious skin, he licked and nipped at him as he grind their manhood together, with atsumu pushing sakusa's sweats down along with his briefs only to bit his lips as he saw sakusa's dick, wrapping his hand around him and moving it up and down with a pace that he knew sakusa would like.. and it showed now that he heard sakusa's small grunts.

"Can I suck you..?" Atsumu peeked over sakusa for a bit before biting his lips..

"Get on your knees.." Sakusa intstructed and atsumu obediently did so, and as soon as he kneeled sakusa placed his big dick infront of him to worship, he gulped.. instantly regretting what he just said, but it also excited him to do it for the first time.

"Just be careful with your teeth.." Sakusa said before atsumu slowly licked him from the base up the mushroom head and it sent a euphoric feeling in sakusa he didn't knew he needed to feel with atsumu. He grabbed a few strands of atsumu's hair and pulled harshly, directing him to move the way he wants, he's been given blowjobs before, but seeing atsumu suck his dick like this.. tear littered eyes and pleasure.. innocence, he just couldn't help himself but make a mess out of him.

"You wanted to suck my dick right? don't breathe for a few seconds.." and with no hesitation, sakusa placed both his hands against atsumu's hair, pulling at it as he thrusted into his mouth, leaving atsumu slightly choking and tearing up, but somehow it felt good.. atsumu wanted more.. he needed more, he needs sakusa to violate him more.. make him his personal toy..

"Fuck.. I'm coming.." sakusa said before pulling out of atsumu and holding it back, dragging him onto one of the benches and making him lay there all sexy and tempting, sakusa licked his lips before smiling lustfully..

"I'll make it quick.. I heard Kageyama's voice.." Making atsumu's eyes widen.. he suddenly felt nervous for obvious reason of being caught, but when sakusa pulled his legs apart making him vulnerable and open for him to see, he bit his lip.. forgetting about all the worries he was feeling, and the want for sakusa's dick to enter him overpowered the nerves.. with excitement and pleasure.

"Yes.. hnng.. fuck me good omiomi.." atsumu loudly moaned before sakusa sealing his lips off with a rough kiss as he thrusted hard and deep into his ass, making loud sloppy noises both of them didn't care much about, and the pleasure atsumu felt only tripled as sakusa sucked and nipped at his nipple, while his other hand wrapped around him.. moving up and down in the same pace he was fucking him into the bench..

the bench creaked and made some noise he knew other people could hear if they were close enough from the door but it didn't matter as he felt the familiar build up in his stomach and that tingling sensation with his feet curling up and wrapping it to sakusa's waist as he met his every thrust.

"Fuck so.. fucking beautiful.. sexy.. fuck.. I love you, atsumu. I'm close.. " before placing a kiss into his lips his eyes soften and was replaced by affection.. atsumu's eyes widened with what sakusa said..

"What.. hnng.. What did you say-- hmmp" but he was cut off when sakusa sealed his lips and thrusted faster and faster, his moves sloppier and desperate for him..

"Cumming.."

"What did you say again?" Atsumu peeked over sakusa who just finished showering, but instantly looked away from atsumu, ears red from embarrassment and atsumu smirked..

"Someone confessed while having sex? That's not so romantic.."


End file.
